De Profundis
by Maribor
Summary: The Doctors guilt is crushing, it never abates, it never rests. His only respite is the relief of punishment. Dark Doctor fic. Rory and the Doctor engage in some roleplaying and BDSM. I don't know where Amy is, let's say she popped out to Tesco for something. Please read and review, review, review.


_"I have existed from the morning of the world and I shall exist until the last star falls from the night. Although I have taken the form of the Doctor, I am all men as I am no man and therefore I am a god."_

-This god wishes to be humbled.-

**De Profundis**

As per our agreement, as soon as we entered the bedroom our identities disappeared. The Doctor and Rory ceased to exist.

The TARDIS had provided us with a fairly non descript room, dark, slightly chilly, with a plain bed in the corner. The walls were lined with various instruments she thought we might need, a virtual array of bondage equipment. Standing in the middle of the room I gazed at the walls, realizing how many of these things I had forgotten I even owned.

Rory had turned his back to me, his stance wide, his hands clasped behind him. He was clad in full Roman regalia as I had requested. He looked majestic, even from behind, tall and strong and I thought about the imposing figure he must have been those two thousand years ago.

The minutes dragged on and still he hadn't moved. The silence was beginning to grow deafening and I found myself becoming increasingly uncomfortable. That was of course his point. He was in charge and he could make me wait as long as he saw fit.

"My name is Caius Crispus Decimus. You are my recently acquired property. Is this clear to you?" Rory asked, still not having turned around.

"Yes..." I was unsure as to how to address him and finally settled upon, "Master."

I heard Rory snigger and assumed I had spoken correctly.

"Are you on your feet in my presence, slave?"

"Sorry...I mean my most humble apologies, Master." My hearts started to thump with excitement as I sank to my knees, keeping my head lowered out of respect.

Finally Rory turned around, though from my vantage point all I could see were the sandals he wore.

"You stand accused of insubordination, sedition and disrespect to the Holy Emperor of Rome all of which are treasonous offenses." His voice was quiet, tempered, dangerous. "Do you deny any or all of these accusations?"

"I do not." I said meekly while wanting very badly to scratch my elbow. The tunic he had chosen for me to wear which didn't even reach my knees was stiff and scratchy. I knew this discomfort was part of the game and still it was distrcting.

"What is your position, slave? Or should I say what _was_ your position. I make no garuntees as to what role you will serve in my house."

"Family physician." I answered with a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Physician? A _learned_ slave, what an impressive waste." Rory spat. He had begun to circle me, taking slow, leisurely steps around me. "You know why you're here?"

We hadn't made this part of the game clear, in fact most of it was improvised save for one or two things I had pre-requested and a few elements he himself had suggested. I decided to let silence be my answer.

"I used my influence and I saved you from the gallows. You now belong to me. Your life, your mind, your body. Were it not for me, your ilk would be throwing lye on your corpse as we speak. Do you wish to thank me for my mercy, slave?"

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Master. I am forever in your debt."

"Wrong. You are not in my debt, you are in my service, in time I will teach you the difference." Rory extended his hand before my face, palm down, waiting. Taking it gently in mine I placed two soft lips upon his knuckles daring to plant a slightly lingering kisses there.

"Good, that's very, very good."

Suddenly he bent down and grabbed hold of my face, tilting it upwards to look at him.

"You know, you're very pretty." he said.

At that moment I regretted that we were trapped in our respective roles, I wanted so badly to just propel my body onto his. "Thank you, Master."

Perhaps a small smile crept to my lips because suddenly Rory frowned.

"I don't tolerate vanity, I hope you understand that." he said before letting my face go and rising to his full height. "I heard you've been the source of a good deal of disciplining problems. Would you like to see how I rule my house?"

"Yes, please, Master."

"Then stand and assist me." Rory said and I rose to my feet. "Undress me."

Rory motioned behind him and I stood at his back, gazing longingly at the column of his neck.

I started to unfasten his cloak but I had difficulty making my fingers work as they were supposed to. His scent filled my nose, intoxicatingly masculine and heavy with arousal.

Gods I wanted him.

My fingers struggled with the stubborn knot and while I murmured an apology it did nothing to stay Rory's wrath.

"400 men stand ever at the ready to live and die at my command, they quake in fear at the mention of my name much less my presence and you dawdle?"

"Master-" I began but he cut me off almost immediately.

"Faster!" he bellowed.

I was shaking now, fully engrossed in the game, desperate to please him. I worked quickly to unfasten his robe. Once done I draped it over my arms.

"Your sandals and greaves, Master?"

"Everything. Did you not hear me?" Rory spun upon me in a moment and placing his hand around me neck pushed me back until I was pinned against the wall. I felt my cock harden at the contact. He squeezed my airway just slightly and my voice give an undignified squeak.

He'd remembered the erotic asphyxiation. Well done, Rory.

"The sluggishness of both your wits and your hands is greatly disturbing to me. I will give you one more chance." He pressed his face so near to me that our lips nearly touched. I had to stop myself from attempting a kiss. " Now, undress me."

He slowly loosened his fingers from my neck and I imagined the oval splotches I hoped his digits had made. Breathing heavily, I took to removing Rory's breastplate.

"Put them on the floor." Rory commanded and I sunk to my knees to set them gently down to make sure everything remained undamaged.

My hands worked nervously to unfasten his belt and sporran and to reach its closure I had to press my face close to his groin. In the limited contact I felt the firmness of his cock and wanted so badly to witness and worship his erection. My hands blindly groped and more than once came into contact with his muscular arse.

"What is it I'm sensing from you, Physician? I wonder. Is it lust? Are you lusting after me?"

He shoved his hands in my hair and grabbing a handful yanked my head back so as to look at my face.

"Did you think I didn't feel your busy hands?" he sneered.

"I'm sorry, Master." I said and finally managed to remove his belt. "May I remove your sandals?"

"If you think you can manage it." he answered dismissively.

I positioned myself on all fours , grovelling, as I undid his buckle. When I felt him place his other sandaled foot on my back, pressing into my spine and lungs I moaned through tightly pressed lips. I drew pleasure from the discomfort and pain, elated Rory had been willing to commit.

He switched feet, his bare heel grinding into me.

Sandals gone, I suddenly felt his foot in my side and with a shove I wound up flat on my back . Breathless and so randy I could hardly think I gazed up at him but he simply removed his tunic in a swift move and strode away.

"Get back to your knees, take off your clothing and extend your hands." he said over his shoulder.

I scrambled to my knees and quickly disrobed. Rory stood by one of the walls, covered with bondage equipment.

"Should I gag you? You don't talk much so I suppose there's not much of a need. You might look so handsome in a collar though. Would you like that, Physician? A collar around pretty your neck, perhaps a bit too tight? You would never be able to catch your breath, not fully. You might even pass out only to wake up with me inside you."

"I would like that very much, Master." I said hoping desperately he'd do just that.

Rory smirked and continued looking at the wall.

"Perhaps next time. You'll be in my service for many, many years, Physician. And I'm not nearly as interested in your pleasure as I am in my own. What you desire is inconsequential."

Rory grabbed an ancient looking leather strap from the wall and quickly returned to me. He was naked as was I, both our erections on prominent display. I wanted so badly to taste him, to touch him or at the very least touch myself, but I didn't dare.

"I told you to hold out your hands." he said placidly and with little passion he raised his hand and struck me in the face. It was an open handed slap by a heavy hand and I fell to the side reeling. It took me a moment to open my eyes and before I did I felt the first hint of blood trickle over my lips. Tears stung my eyes and I felt such delicious, terrible shame that I nearly begged him to fuck me right then and there. But no, that would ruin the game, there was a structure to these things and we just building to the denouement.

I raised my hand to wipe the blood from my nose and mouth but only succeeded in smearing it. With a sniffle I extended my wrists and Rory quickly bound them together with the strip of leather. I tried not to notice the shaking of his hand.

Naked, vulnerable and bleeding I changed my posture a bit curving my back, wanting to hide from him and from the image of myself I could picture in my minds eye. But Rory wouldn't allow it. Again he yanked on my hair forcing me to straighten. My knees hurt, my body ached, but I did as he demanded.

Widening his stance he stood directly before me and I was face to face with that magnifcence of his cock.

"Pleasure me, as though your life depended on it. It just may." he said with a small smile.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it into my mouth before returning his grip to my hair. My hearts again quickened their beat as he finally allowed me to taste him. I worked my tongue over his tip and head before descending lower on his length. He couldn't stop his vocal responses and I realized it had taken great restraint for him to wait this long as well. He started moving his hips forward in time with my mouth, still using the handful of hair he gripped to guide me where he wanted.

Unable to use my hands to balance or support myself and victim to Rory, forcing me back and forth on his cock, he suddenly went too deep into my throat. It's been years since I could manage that and being bit out of practice I pulled away for a moment gagging and sputtering. Fresh tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision and through the film I saw my Centurion stalk away.

I lowered my head, regaining my bearings and thrilled at whatever new punishment might await me. When Rory returned, I kept my eyes downcast, I wanted to immediately return to servicing that beautiful cock but didn't dare until I was bid to do so.

"You were doing so well, Physician, and then you failed. Look at me."

I raised his head and my eyes widened when he saw the long, slender black instrument in Rory's hand.

"When my horses break their cadence, they feel my whip. Now I think so shall you." He smiled again, even darker this time and my mind drifted back to the psychic pollen incident. Perhaps it wouldn't have starved after all.. "Continue, I'll help you keep time."

I returned his lips to Rory's cock and moaned as I felt the luscious weight again in my mouth. I wanted to grab my own, just once, even to have my fingers just brush it would be bliss but it was completely out of the question.

Rory groaned his hips pumping gently forward. In yet another attempt to steady myself I paused for just a moment, wanting neither to gag or again or to tip over. Before I knew what was happening the swift sting of the riding crop struck my bare bottom.

I whimpered audibly though a good deal of the sound was muffled by Rory's cock.

While I tried to maintain the pace he wanted, nothing seemed to please him, the crop connected with my arse again and again and again. the stinging turning to outright pain. My skin felt raw by the end of it, I flinched every time I heard the crop cut through the air and I sobbed hoarsely around the circumference of his cock. All of this while droplets of precum flowed freely down the shaft of my own penis.

"Do you want me, Physician." he asked his voice husky and strained.

I kept silent so very wary of offending.

"I give you permission to answer.

Pulling away only briefly I sputtered out. "Yes, please, please fuck me, Master."

Rory gave me a light slap to make me stop sucking him. Dropping the crop he yanked me to my feet by my bound hands. In a few quick movements he had me spun around and pressed against the nearest wall facing away from him.

I heard him spit on his hand, I'd requested no lube. And when he parted my cheeks, I widened my stance and curled my toes in anticipation. He entered me in one strong thrust and I shouted his name completely forgetting to call him Master.

He held my arms still bound at the wrists above my head as he fucked me against the wall. To my surprise his other hand slipped down to grasp my cock. I didn't think I deserved the relief or attention but I didn't have the energy to bat him away. He came into contact with my prostate again and again with full, thick, deep strokes and I found myself sobbing and whimpering openly. My arms tingled as they slowly went numb, the sweat from our bodies commingled and the saltiness stung the broken skin on my bottom as it rolled down. Rory was breathing heavily in my ear and that sound combined with his cock and the movement of his hand had me coming loudly. I watched my ejaculate spurt out and hit the wall before dripping downwards toward the floor. Rory continued on, not quite ready to follow my orgasm with his own.

I shuddered finally letting my face rest against the wall. Rory skillfully released the leather straps from my wrists and I felt blood and pain flow back into my digits. I dropped my hands and extended one clumsy palm backwards trying to yank him harder into me and keep him there.

Rory sank his teeth into my neck as he came and I felt a shadow of an orgasm not as strong as my first one course through my body. Rory slowed his movements and finally fully sheathing himself inside me pressed us both flush against the wall.

"I think...this will be a very fruitful relationship, don't you, Physician?" he said his lips pressed softly against my ear.

We didn't have a safe word because we hadn't thought we'd need one this time or that we'd go so far. We did however have an end phrase, words that signaled the end of our experience and a return to the real world.

"For the glory of Rome." I whispered. My throat was nearly raw and it occured to me just how loud I must have been during all of this.

His demeanor changed and he was no longer the Centurion disciplining his slave, he was sweet, kind, wonderful Rory who adored and loved me in a way I couldn't understand or live without.

"For the glory of Rome." he repeated slowly pulling out of me

He easily turned my body around his arms and began kissing me softly. He didn't seem to mind the blood.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

"Fine, Rory, fine. That was... intense."

He embraced me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Good intense, I hope?"

"Very, very good intense.

Rory smiled and kissed my forehead before taking my hand.

"Come to bed, love." he said leading me towards the inviting mattress.

We settled down and pulling the sheets over both of us I lay securely in his arms.

"You know, you put on quite an amazing performance." I said with admiration.

"I never imagined you could be so submissive." Rory was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I don't like hurting you. Or rather, I don't like that part of me..._enjoyed_ hurting you."

I knew what he was saying, he wouldn't last long. They rarely did, so I tended to take these experiences when and where I could. They never understood why I needed what I needed. They never expected it to be as raw as it was. They never expected to get as swept up in it as they inevitably did. They never quite grasped that it wasn't just a kink, it was the only way I could be satisfied.

"Only as long as you like, Rory." I said simply trying my best not to manipulate him. Keeping my lips tightly closed when I wanted to respond "If you love me you'll hurt me."

It was alright, I went centuries in between these sessions, I could continue. I loved him for trying. I loved them all for trying.

"Thank you." I said simply.

There was a great and agonizing pause before he finally answered me.

"You're welcome."

_**Continued in "Confutatis Maledictus"...**_


End file.
